Pour Will
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant DMC, alors que le Black Pearl coule, les naufragés sont recueillis par Jones qui entend bien se venger de la perte de son cœur.


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire pour laquelle j'ai bien peur de m'être laissée emporter mdrrr, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Pour Will**

Davy Jones considéra d'un air supérieur les naufragés qui lui faisaient face et un sourire sardonique éclaira son visage tentaculaire.

« Maitre Turner, » susurra-t-il à l'adresse de Will.

Ce dernier sursauta et Jones prit le temps de bourrer sa pipe tandis qu'au loin, le Kraken engloutissait le Black Pearl et son capitaine. Derrière lui, Will entendit Elizabeth étouffer un sanglot et il serra les poings tandis que Jones s'approchait de lui.

« Vous m'avez grandement lésé lors de votre dernière visite à mon bord. » Déclara Jones d'une voix sourde où perçait sa rage.

Will releva le visage et chercha des yeux son père avant de renoncer. Bill le bottier n'était nulle part sur le pont.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Tenta-t-il avec autant d'assurance qu'il le pouvait.

Jones le gratifia d'un regard mauvais et se tourna vers Jimmy Legg, son maitre d'équipage.

« Relevez ce cafard et amenez le moi. »

Les dents pointues du second s'étirèrent dans un sourire féroce et il s'approcha de Will. Derrière le jeune homme, Elizabeth se tendit, prête à bondir, mais Will se tourna vers elle.

« Reste ici, ce n'est pas ton combat. » Lui souffla-t-il avec un zeste d'amertume au souvenir du baiser qu'il l'avait vue échanger avec Jack quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Gibbs la tira en arrière.

« Il a raison, murmura le bon second. Voyez ce qu'il a fait à Jack et au Pearl. »

Des sanglots remontèrent dans la gorge de la jeune femme et elle jeta un regard éperdu en direction de l'endroit où s'était trouvé le navire.

Will laissa Jimmy le trainer jusqu'à Jones et releva le visage.

« Tu es venu sur mon navire et tu m'as volé ! » Rugit Jones.

Will secoua la tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Vous ne voyez pas ? Soit, peut être que le fouet de mon maitre d'équipage saura vous délier la langue dans ce cas. »

Un gémissement échappa à Elizabeth tandis que Jimmy retournait Will et lui arrachait sa chemise avec un ricanement.

Le regard de Will croisa celui d'Elizabeth pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient été repêchés par le navire de Jones et il la fixa avec désespoir. Elizabeth fit un pas dans sa direction mais cette fois encore, la poigne de Gibbs la retint.

Le fouet de Jimmy s'abattit sur la chair tendre du dos de Will et le jeune homme serra les dents pour retenir ses gémissements tandis que Jones observait le spectacle avec un plaisir manifeste.

« Encore. » Ordonna-t-il à Jimmy.

Le fouet s'abattit une seconde fois sur le dos de Will et cette fois, le jeune forgeron ne put retenir un cri alors que le sang giclait des blessures que l'autre lui infligeait.

« Où est mon cœur ? » Susurra Jones.

Will secoua la tête et son corps s'arc bouta sous la force du coup de Legg.

Cette fois, Elizabeth ne put y tenir. Elle échappa à la poigne de Gibbs et se précipita vers Jimmy.

« ARRETEZ ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Sa main arrêta la lanière et Jones la considéra avec surprise tandis que Will, haletant, se tournait vers elle.

« Elizabeth, non, retourne avec les autres, je t'en prie non… »

La jeune femme se tourna vers son fiancé et de nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux sombres tandis qu'elle regardait son dos avec horreur.

« Comment peux-tu croire que je resterai sans rien faire… » Souffla-t-elle.

Jimmy se tourna vers Jones dans l'attente de ses ordres et le poulpe considéra Elizabeth.

« Qui es-tu pour oser t'interposer entre Turner et sa punition ! »

Impressionnée, Elizabeth pâlit et recula légèrement avant de se reprendre.

« Ce n'est pas nous que vous vouliez ! C'est Jack et vous l'avez eu ! »

Jones ricana.

« La dette de Sparrow est soldée en effet… »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux brièvement et avança vers Jones, le visage blême.

« Alors laissez-nous partir. »

Will le regarda avec intention et frémit alors que les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées perçaient son brouillard de souffrance.

« Elizabeth, qu'est-ce que tu as fait… » Souffla-t-il avec angoisse.

La jeune femme se raidit et se tourna vers lui.

« La seule chose qui s'imposait…. Si Jack était venu avec nous, jamais nous n'aurions pu nous en sortir… »

Will hoqueta tandis que le regard de Jones passait de l'un à l'autre.

« Ah…L'amour. »

Un sourire mauvais aux tentacules, Jones avança jusqu'au jeune couple.

« Je pourrais la punir à ta place. Déclara-t-il à Will. Peut-être qu'ainsi tu te déciderais à parler…

- NON ! » Hurla Will tandis que Jimmy prenait le poignet fin d'Elizabeth dans sa main déformée.

Terrifiée, Elizabeth poussa un gémissement tandis que Jones considérait le couple.

« La tuer serait moins cruel que de vous la laisser…Maitre Turner. »

Will, ensanglanté, se précipita vers Jones.

« Laissez-la, je vous en prie laissez la !

- Qu'offrez-vous en échange de cette femelle ?

- Mon âme, répondit Will sans hésiter. Pour l'éternité.

- WILL ! NON ! » Hurla Elizabeth.

Visiblement ravi de la détresse du jeune couple, Jones frissonna.

« Je pourrais accepter même si je dois en souffrir. Mais cela ne suffit pas. A cause de vous Maitre Turner, mon cœur a été sorti de sa cachette et dérobé. »

Will posa un regard brûlant d'angoisse sur Elizabeth. La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres et Will sentit son cœur rater un battement. Jones les regarda avec attention et un sourire cruel étira son visage.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'affront doit être payé.

- Prenez moi à sa place, libérez la et je jure de rester à bord et de vous aider à retrouver votre cœur ! » S'exclama Will.

Elizabeth gémit tandis que Jones ricanait.

« Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de dicter vos conditions Maitre Turner. Puisque vous m'avez pris mon cœur, je vais prendre quelque chose de cher au votre en attendant que vous me restituiez ce qui m'appartient. Ce n'est que justice. »

Elizabeth se raidit tandis que Will lui lançait un regard éperdu. Jones se tourna vers elle.

« La liberté pour Turner et ses amis en échange de votre obéissance totale. Le fouet pour vous tous dans le cas contraire. Acceptez-vous mon offre ? » Se moqua t'il en laissant son regard descendre sur les courbes de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth blêmit, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« J'accepte votre offre. » Souffla-t-elle sans regarder Will.

Un cri de détresse échappa au jeune homme.

« Elizabeth ! Non ! »

Jones éclata d'un rire mauvais et se tourna vers l'équipage.

« Vous l'avez entendue ! La femelle reste avec nous. »

Will se précipita vers Elizabeth.

« Tu es folle, je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça, je préfère subir cent fois le fouet de ses hommes plutôt que de te savoir avec lui.

- Tout ira bien, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix désincarnée. J'ai confiance en toi Will, tu trouveras le cœur…

- Elizabeth, gémit Will.

- C'est le seul moyen. » Murmura la jeune femme.

Jones rit bruyamment et referma sa pince sur le bras d'Elizabeth.

« Les femelles, cracha t'il. Il est à peine moins cruel de découvrir maintenant leur nature infidèle et trompeuse. »

Will tenta de s'interposer.

« Elizabeth, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, je t'en prie, ne…

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Will, souffla la jeune femme avant de laisser Jones l'emporter.

- Surveillez-les. Ordonna Jones. Ils seront libres de rejoindre une terre une fois que je serais assuré de l'obéissance de celle-ci. »

Will poussa un hurlement d'animal blessé tandis que les monstres les encerclaient et que Jones refermait la porte de sa cabine sur Elizabeth et lui…

()()

Une fois seul avec Elizabeth, Jones repoussa la jeune femme dans un coin de la pièce et la domina de toute sa stature.

« Je pourrais te faire souffrir… »

Blême, Elizabeth se força à répondre.

« Peu m'importe tant que vous libérez Will….

- Tu es donc persuadée de l'aimer, ricana Jones.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui ! » S'insurgea Elizabeth.

Un nouveau rictus mauvais se forma sur les lèvres de Jones et il la toisa.

« Commence par enlever tes vêtements femelle. »

Une nausée remonta dans la gorge de la jeune femme à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre et elle obéit sous le regard sarcastique de Jones.

Une fois nue, Elizabeth croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tremblante.

« Ne te cache pas ! Rugit Jones avant de la frapper. Montre-toi telle que tu es sale putain. »

Le coup la projeta sur le sol humide et nauséabond de la cabine et Elizabeth étouffa un sanglot.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Jones dédaigna de lui répondre et se débarrassa de son fut d'une pince nerveuse.

« Approche. » Ordonna-t-il.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Elizabeth obéit et sentit la main tentaculaire de Jones enserrer sa taille. Son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres de celui de Jones et elle retint un haut de cœur à la vue du poulpe qui couvrait intégralement les traits de son tourmenteur.

« Comment es-tu venue à bout de Sparrow ? » Susurra Jones.

Surprise par la question, Elizabeth ne songea pas à mentir.

« Je l'ai embrassé. »

Contre elle, le corps spongieux de Jones se raidit et il ricana.

« Une femelle et une arme de femelle. Sparrow est tombé dans ton piège, montre-moi comment tu l'as rétribué, sorcière. »

Elizabeth inspira, les larmes aux yeux et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche déformée de Jones. Elle faillit défaillir en sentant sa peau squameuse s'entrouvrir sous sa pression et frémit alors qu'une langue rêche et chargée pénétrait sa bouche sans la moindre retenue.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme alors que la main tentaculaire de Jones frôlait son intimité tandis qu'il maintenait sa nuque de sa pince. Un hoquet lui échappa alors qu'un tentacule spongieux s'enfonçait en elle dans un simulacre de préliminaires et elle recula.

« Tu as promis de m'obéir. » Souligna Jones.

Tremblante, Elizabeth jeta un regard en direction de la porte close et le poulpe la relâcha.

« Très bien. Je vais ordonner à Jimmy de le battre et tu seras aux premières loges pour voir ça, sorcière. »

Jones commença à s'éloigner.

« Egoïste comme toutes celles de ton sexe, » ricana t'il.

Un vertige saisit Elizabeth alors que les mots de Jones faisaient écho à ceux que Jack lui avait adressés quelques semaines plus tôt. La jeune femme serra les poings et songea à Will, à son dos déjà recouvert de trainées sanglantes. Elle pouvait empêcher ça, elle le pouvait.

« ATTENDEZ ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

La pince sur le bouton de la porte, Jones s'immobilisa.

« Attendez, répéta plus doucement Elizabeth. Je vais le faire. Pour Will. »

Jones hésita et se tourna vers elle.

« Tu dis que tu es prête à obéir ? »

Le regard d'Elizabeth évita le corps nu et horrible de Jones au milieu duquel pointait sa virilité monstrueuse et recouverte de ventouses à l'instar de ses autres tentacules et elle hocha la tête.

« Si la liberté de Will est à ce prix, je le ferais. »

Jones ricana à nouveau et s'approcha d'elle.

« A quatre pattes femelle. »

Elizabeth frémit à la vue de la cruauté qui brillait dans son regard et obéit. Un gémissement de détresse lui échappa alors qu'elle sentait Jones se placer derrière elle et elle maitrisa sa répulsion lorsque sa pince enserra sa taille fine. Jones força son corps à avancer vers lui et Elizabeth sentit ses tentacules spongieuses frôler ses parties intimes alors qu'il se guidait en elle. Un hurlement lui échappa lorsqu'il la pénétra d'un mouvement brusque, les minuscules ventouses de sa verge aspirant sa chair fragile. Derrière elle, Jones poussa un soupir d'une odieuse lascivité et se poussa un peu plus, insouciant de la virginité qu'il piétinait. Les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncèrent dans le bois verdi par les algues alors qu'il allait et venait en elle et des larmes de souffrances roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle en soit consciente. Finalement, Jones se retira.

Tremblante de douleur, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le sol mais l'autre reprit avec un rire cruel.

« Retourne toi maintenant, je veux voir ton visage. »

Comme dans un cauchemar, Elizabeth obéit et il la força à s'allonger sur le sol alors qu'il la prenait à nouveau dans un chuintement écœurant. Les tentacules qui formaient la barbe du capitaine glissèrent sur sa poitrine découverte et leurs ventouses aspirèrent les tétons de la jeune femme sans douceur. Un nouveau gémissement de souffrance échappa à Elizabeth tandis qu'il progressait violemment en elle, les ventouses de son sexe aspirant son intimité. Finalement, un râle de jouissance échappa à Jones et Elizabeth sentit une écume chaude l'emplir.

Jones ricana et la rejeta avec mépris avant de se relever. Sans un mot, il se rhabilla puis il se dirigea vers la porte tandis qu'Elizabeth, sur le sol, se repliait sur elle-même, éperdue de souffrance et de honte.

()()

Will poussa un cri de détresse à la vue du poulpe.

« Elizabeth ! Où est-elle ! Que lui avez-vous fait ! »

Jones se contenta de bourrer sa pipe puis reprit.

« Le marché est équitable. La femelle a rempli sa part du contrat. A votre tour Maitre Turner. Ramenez-moi mon cœur et je vous la rendrai. En attendant, la femelle reste ici pour assouvir ma colère. »

Will blêmit tandis que Jones tournait son regard vers son équipage.

« Relâchez ça… Et veillez à ne pas me déranger, j'ai des siècles d'abstinence à rattraper… » Ricana Jones avant de retourner vers sa cabine.

La mort dans l'âme, Will se vit jeter à l'eau à l'instar de ses compagnons et il frémit à la pensée des tortures qu'Elizabeth aurait à subir. Inconscient du sel qui brulait ses blessures, il commença à nager vers l'île des Quatre Vents. Quoiqu'il lui en coute, il trouverait le cœur et mettrait un terme à terme à l'existence de celui qui avait osé profaner Elizabeth. Will serra brièvement les poings à la pensée d'Elizabeth forcée de s'unir au poulpe et un gémissement lui échappa. Cette idée le torturait plus que les plus vicieux des coups de fouet. Il arriva ainsi sur l'île et Gibbs finit par oser lui parler.

« Que faisons-nous Will ?

- On trouve Norrington, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton mauvais.

- Norrington ?

- Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est lui qui a le cœur. Souffla Will avant de commencer à se diriger vers la forêt. Je te sauverai Elizabeth, je te le jure. » Murmura-t-il avant de courir en direction de la silhouette du Commodore.

Cette fois, Will ne se contenterait pas d'un duel à la loyale. Il agirait ainsi que son destin l'avait mené. Comme un pirate. Pour Elizabeth.


End file.
